<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lil' Fish by Lilium125</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690359">Lil' Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125'>Lilium125</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Captain Rick, Kidnapping, M/M, Morty - Freeform, Ocean, Pirates, Rough Sex, Sea, Sex, blowjob, mermaid morty - Freeform, pirate rick, ship boy morty, ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Well, so kill me ».<br/>Silence fell between them, filled with the sounds of battle raging outside the cabin. They stayed like that, Rick with open arms and Morty with his back to the wall. He didn't know what to do, because he feared that anything he did would fall into the pirate's trap. He looked at him from head to toe, evaluating the various possibilities: the man was much taller than him, certainly armed to the teeth, with much more experience and cunning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lil' Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is connected to RickishMorty's "Ink".</p><p>For the second part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Get the cannons ready! », A scratchy voice ripped through the air, shouting orders.</p><p>The huge galleon Pancreas sailed the seas at an impressive speed, the black sails inflated by the wind and the flag with the Jolly Rick waved threateningly. The bridge was teeming with pirates who ran left and right, following the captain's instructions.<br/>
Captain Rick Sanchez was standing on a parapet holding on to a rope, gray-blue hair fluttering disorderly. With a golden telescope he observed the sailing ship that was on his heels: it was a warship, the Jessica II, and it was chasing them at great speed. He grinned with satisfaction and jumped off the parapet, heading to the helm and pushing the Chief Gunner away, taking his place.<br/>
« Have the sails lowered and the oars prepared on the starboard side », he ordered and the man looked at him worried.<br/>
« Captain, so they'll catch up with us in a flash, they are much faster and lighter », Rick interrupted him, grabbing him by the collar and glaring at him with his gray and cold eyes.<br/>
« You question my orders just one more time, Jose, and I shoot your balls with cannon », pushed him away so hard that the man stumbled before running below deck.<br/>
If there was one thing that made Captain Rick mad, it was those who doubted his orders. Never, never, had he missed an assault when he organized one and that boarding at the Navy had been planning it for weeks. He knew well that the sailing ships of the State Fleet were made to be fast and light and that with the wind in favor they were much faster than his galleon. And this would have been his winning weapon.<br/>
« Captain! They are three miles away! They want to flank us, they have cannons on the left! », the guard from the top of the main mast shouted at him and the captain grabbed one of the hubs by one arm.<br/>
« When I tell you, drop anchor. Do you understand, you fool? », the boy nodded trembling, running in position. The captain squeezed the rudder tightly: now that the black sails of the Pancreas were pulled up, he could see the Navy sailing ship getting closer and closer, the red sails stood out in the blue of the sea and the sky.<br/>
Captain Rick grabbed the flintlock gun in his inside jacket pocket and fired a shot in the air to attract attention.<br/>
« Drop the anchor and oars on the starboard side! Get ready for the fire! ».<br/>
All followed orders and there was a tremendous jolt, so much so that the ship veered dangerously tilting to the right. The combined action of the oars and the anchor had allowed the galleon to turn perpendicularly with respect to the Jessica II, which attempted an emergency tack, not to end up in full on the Pancreas. Nearly the two ships to impact each other and the water between the two hulls shot upwards, falling rain on what seemed to be hell. Rick's plan had worked.<br/>
« FIRE! ».<br/>
The pirates fired over and over again, hitting the bow of the sailing ship, the sails, the hull. That ship would soon sink, they hadn't even had a chance to fire back, because Pancreas was out of range of the guns. They were so close that boarding was easy, the pirates hooked the Jessica II with ropes and grappling hooks, the air was full of shouts and cannon shots, rifles and pistols.<br/>
Captain Rick was the first to jump aboard the Jessica II, armed with the faithful flintlock gun and saber, followed closely by his crew. He moved quickly among the sailors, knocking down three or four at a time with his sword, to make his way towards his goal, until he found himself face to face with the other captain, highly decorated and with broad shoulders bandaged in a white uniform of the Navy. He was pointing a rifle at him, smiling like someone who already has victory in hand. Rick pointed bored him with his gun as the battle raged around them.<br/>
« We got you, Sanchez », the man shouted at him, reloading his weapon.<br/>
« Yeah », Rick snorted and shot him point-blank in the head. The man fell long stretched out on the wood of the bridge and the pirate stepped over it. He was definitely getting bored.<br/>
He reloaded the pistol with a bullet and walked at a safe pace towards the captain's cabin, kicking the door in and looking for what would enrich him: he knew that what they had boarded was only a warship, therefore free of gold or exchange goods, but he also knew that it was one of the best in the Navy, so somewhere there were the documents and maps with the routes of every single merchant ship that sailed those seas.<br/>
He walked over to the table in the center of the room, grabbing one of the maps to look at it. Oh, he would get rich to suck.<br/>
« S-stop where you are! ».<br/>
Rick spun around, pulling a slash with his saber, which rattled when he collided with the sword that was holding… a little guy. He was dressed in a white sailor uniform, the name Mortimer Smith sewn on the nameplate on his chest, and he took a step back, fixing his brown eyes on Rick defiantly.<br/>
Captain Rick laughed heartily, looking at that boy who could hardly reach his chest and that immediately pointed his weapon at him again. Although he was visibly frightened, he noticed that the grip on the sword was quite firm.<br/>
« I didn't know that they also hired kids in the navy ... they must be really desperate. And then what the fuck is Mortimer? », he teased, turning his back on him again and returning to the maps. This seemed to destabilize Morty, whose security faltered.<br/>
« P-put those cards d-down, it's an order! », he shouted and he tried to hit Rick in the back, but he was faster. He turned again, crossed the two swords and with one wrist movement made the boy's sword fly away, who remained unarmed. The captain approached him and with each step Morty backed away, until he was with his back against the wall.<br/>
« Didn't they teach you that won't hit in the back, Morty? Or do you prefer your name is lil’ fish? », Rick chuckled, pointing the tip of his saber under his chin.<br/>
The boy swallowed, but continued to challenge the man with his eyes, who returned the look with a strange light in his eyes.<br/>
« T-there are no rules with you d-disgusting pirates », he said the last word with disgust, trying to remove the knife from his belt without being noticed by Rick.<br/>
« There are no rules? », Captain Rick slid the blade along Morty's neck, which had goosebumps, but shook his head, sure.<br/>
« You are the scum of the seas, you deserve the gallows one by one ».<br/>
Rick chuckled, stepped back and dropped the weapon, spreading his arms.<br/>
« Well, so kill me ».<br/>
Silence fell between them, filled with the sounds of battle raging outside the cabin. They stayed like that, Rick with open arms and Morty with his back to the wall. He didn't know what to do, because he feared that anything he did would fall into the pirate's trap. He looked at him from head to toe, evaluating the various possibilities: the man was much taller than him, certainly armed to the teeth, with much more experience and cunning. He was a boy on his first mission by sea and he only had to clean the toilets, but if he killed that pirate he would have gone up at least two degrees and maybe he would have become a non-commissioned officer. He gathered all the courage he had and grabbed the knife he held in his belt, trying to hit him in the throat with a jump. When he was on Rick, the pirate didn't counterattack, but he fell backwards, both ending up on the hardwood of the room, he lying on the ground and the boy astride him, who pointed the blade at his throat.<br/>
Rick seemed perfectly at ease, still with open arms showing his neck with a provocative smile, instigating the boy to kill him, but Morty seemed paralyzed by the evolution of the situation. He had expected a reaction from the pirate, a scuffle, and instead he mocked him even in that position of submission.<br/>
« If you wait a little longer to kill me, I'll die of old age ».<br/>
Morty did not have time to react, because at that moment one of the officers of Jessica II, armed with a saber, entered the cabin.There was a gunshot and the officer fell to the ground, dead. Captain Rick had shot him from the ground with his flintlock gun still smoking, totally disinterested. When the fuck did he get it? Morty hadn't even noticed and felt deeply humiliated, because despite his courage, the pirate didn't fear him even remotely.<br/>
« Sorry for the interruption, where were we? », Rick grabbed him by the hips, making the boy sit heavily on him and it was then that Morty felt him: something long and hard was right between his buttocks and from the movement that the pirate made with the pelvis and from the sigh that came from his lips, the boy understood that it was his erection.<br/>
« W-what the f-fuck? », he mumbled and angry tried to stab Rick right in the face. The pirate locked his wrist, squeezing it so much that Morty was forced to release his grip on the blade, so he tried to punch him with his free hand, but the man stopped him too without the slightest difficulty. Captain Rick laughed, a low, scratchy laugh.<br/>
« You are brave, lil’ fish ».<br/>
With a stroke of the kidneys the captain overturned the situation, nailing the boy to the floor and overhanging him with all his weight, holding his wrists tightly above the head with one hand, pressing his erection between his legs. Morty tried to kick in vain, but this attempt seemed to amuse the man even more and when he approached his face, Morty spat in his face with all the contempt he had in his body. Saliva hit the pirate at the corner of his mouth and he licked it away with a lewd way. Morty was terrified.<br/>
« Captain, the ship is ours. We await orders on what to do with the prisoners… », one of Rick's men stood at the door, he had just climbed over the officer's corpse and was observing the forbidden scene, undecided whether to go away or continue talking.<br/>
« Loot everything you can load on: weapons, ammunition, supplies. I don't want prisoners. Bring only the hubs on board, you deserve a reward – Rick spoke without taking his eyes off the boy under him, who was hyperventilating and darting his eyes left and right in search of an escape – I am dealing with Morty, I will join you in a moment », he concluded. The other pirate left the room with a strange expression, perhaps a little envious. Rick leaned over Morty so close to his ear.<br/>
« Too bad, our time has run out », he murmured and pointed the flintlock gun under his chin, pressing hard enough to force him to raise his head. He touched his neck with his lips and armed the gun, whose snap made Morty jump. It seemed that the heart wanted to get out of his chest from fear.<br/>
Rick felt him tremble like a leaf beneath him and his erection throbbed in need between his legs. Normally he would have hung upside down anyone who dared to spit in his face, but the courage and the cheekiness of that boy excited him to death. He wanted it and would do anything to bring it on his ship and make it his, in every sense.<br/>
« I can kill you here and now, or you can join my crew. Choose, lil' fish. I count to three ».<br/>
« I prefer to d-die than to become a p-pirate! ».<br/>
« Three ».<br/>
Morty swallowed, his chest rising and falling convulsively in fear, but he shook his head anyway, feeling Rick's lips whispering the countdown in his ear.<br/>
« Two ».<br/>
The boy's brown eyes filled with tears and he shook his head with more energy.<br/>
« Shoot m-me ».<br/>
« One ».<br/>
The boy narrowed his eyes, tears ran down his temples.<br/>
Clack.<br/>
Rick chuckled against Morty's ear, biting his earlobe. The boy's reaction had excited him more than ever, he never expected so much courage.<br/>
Again, one of the pirates entered the cabin to call his captain. Rick was irritated, all those interruptions made him angry, but he decided to exploit it to his advantage. If that boy didn't fear death, he would fear his men.<br/>
« Captain, we have finished robbing the ship and eliminating every member of the crew ».<br/>
Rick looked at the burly pirate and pointed to the boy beneath him.<br/>
« Hey, Gross, what do you think of this kid? ».<br/>
The man looked at Morty with a hint of desire in his eyes, as if it were a succulent piece of meat.<br/>
« Excellent choice, Captain », he merely replied. Rick felt Morty shiver and nodded his subordinate to come closer.<br/>
He stood up, pulling Morty up by the hair and forcing him to stand up.<br/>
« Take it on board with the other hubs », he said with a grin and pushed the boy towards the pirate, who loaded him on the shoulder without making the slightest effort. Morty looked even smaller and more helpless on him, but he strenuously kicked and punched. The huge man started to go out, climbing over the officer's corpse, but Rick spoke to him with his back to him, returning to the papers on the table.<br/>
« Ah, and please, no mercy ».<br/>
« N-no, please! I'll do everything… anything you want! B-but please… », Morty screamed crying desperately, looking at Rick from the pirate's shoulder, still filling him with punches behind his back.<br/>
« Wasn't it better to d-die, than to become a p-pirate? », croaked the captain in a high-pitched voice in a cruel but accurate imitation of Morty.<br/>
« C-Capitain… », exhaled the boy in one last, desperate attempt to save himself. He had said the magic word.<br/>
The captain approached him, slapping him on the cheek wet with tears. Now that the boy was on the pirate's shoulder he was at the same height as Rick.<br/>
« Good boy, lil’ fish – he said with a satisfied grin, then turned to the man – Accompany the boy in my cabin and guard the door. Nobody should approach him, is it clear? And get Jose and Dick to come here ».<br/>
Gross nodded with a grunt, leaving the room and shortly afterwards two pirates entered: the Chief Artilleryman Jose, thin and with graying hair, and Quartermaster Dick, all in one piece and bald.<br/>
« Commands, Captain », they said in unison. Rick motioned for both of them to come closer, showing them all the documents on the table.<br/>
« Look for routes, licenses, lists of goods that move, in short, everything related the Joey. I want to rob that fucking ship by the end of the month ».<br/>
The two pirates immediately set to work, searching in the archives, in the drawers, wherever they could get their hands. Before Captain Rick came out of the cabin, one of the two called him, pulling a shiny thing out of a drawer and throwing it at him.<br/>
Rick caught it and looked at it: it was a gold medallion with small decorative emeralds. With a satisfied grin he put it around his neck. He went over to the saber he had dropped earlier, picked it up and put it in the scabbard, then climbed over the officer's corpse and went outside. He passed through the rest of the crew, who was loading the latest raids on the Pancreas, ready to return to his ship.<br/>
« When you are done, spread gunpowder everywhere and sink this tub ».</p><p>The Jessica II burned halfway already under water, while the Pancreas furrowed the waves placidly caressed by the wind and the sunset lights. On the bridge there was a comings and goings of people, those who were busy arranging the tops, those who took care of lighting the lanterns. It was a particularly cheerful evening, everyone sang, laughed rudely, drank and celebrated.<br/>
Captain Rick sat in his cabin, ate and drank wine lightly, while one of the younger hubs played an accordion, dancing around the room. Yes, it was a really nice evening for the captain, the morale of his subordinates was sky high and the papers he had stolen from the Navy were well kept in the trunk at the back of the room. In the following days he would study the next blow to a wealthy merchant who had longed for and could finally study his movements properly.<br/>
Morty sat on the other side of the laid table, but did not dare touch food. Rick had forced him to wash and change and had thrown his old sailor clothes to burn on Jessica II. Now he was wearing a large shirt with three-quarter sleeves and zuava pants.<br/>
The cabin was not particularly furnished, there were various trunks closed by padlocks, a cot in a corner and scattered everywhere there were wooden boxes stacked in disorder, full of papers, maps and measuring systems, sextants, compasses…<br/>
« Eat, lil’ fish. Don't always make me use bad manners », Rick spoke with his mouth full, biting a pheasant leg with great taste and watering it with good wine. A gold medallion dangled in his chest with a skull from whose mouth tiny emeralds appeared that looked like green drool. He looked at the skull, then Rick and then the skull again and found that they looked alike in an eerie way. Reluctantly the boy started to eat, but it seemed to him to chew cardboard and swallow was difficult. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at the blond boy who played and danced and wondered where all that happiness came from.<br/>
Someone knocked on the cabin and the hub stopped playing immediately, approaching the captain. Now that there was silence Rick realized that outside there were no more spree noises, but strange shouts.<br/>
« Come in! », he ordered and wiped his lips with the sleeve of the boy's shirt, who let him do it in silence. Jose, the Chief Gunner, entered, with a breathless expression on his face reddened by alcohol.<br/>
« Captain Rick, sir, a siren! I saw it with these same eyes! », the man muttered, staggering on the spot. Captain Rick snorted loudly before returning to his meal.<br/>
« Go lick grog off the bridge, you drunkard race », he muttered and motioned for the boy to return to play. The man insisted, pointing to the port side with his eyes out of his orbits. The other pirates were also shouting something and, from the open door, Captain Rick could see some of them leaning over the parapet to look into the sea. He got up annoyed, removed the crumbs from his fine shirt and took the saber off the table, pushing the hub away to make room. His men were very stupid and superstitious.<br/>
Morty got up. Despite the fear, a siren was not a sight that could be lost, but Rick glared at him.<br/>
« You stay here », he slammed the door in his face and Morty went back to his seat. He wanted to spit on Rick's plate, but he remembered what had happened only a few hours before, when he had spit in his face, and he realized that it would have been useless. Resigned, he grabbed his fork to continue eating and his eye fell to the center of the table, where a huge knife was placed near the half-eaten pheasant. He looked at the door, then the knife, then again the door and strained his ears to hear the noises outside.</p><p>Captain Rick went down the stairs to the bridge and advanced to the balustrade from which everyone looked down and looked out to look into the sea.<br/>
« Holy crap! – he screamed with a powerful elbow to a sailor next to him – Bring me a fucking harpoon! ».<br/>
There was a row of men bumping into each other, until finally they brought a huge harpoon to the captain, who stared at the sea with a crooked smile. Right in front of him, in the dark waves, a brown-haired boy, white skin and a beautiful silver tail, splashed under the last golden rays of the sun. He followed the galleon in amazement, playing among the splashes of the waves crashing against the hull, his eyes fixed on the figurehead. The resemblance between the two was incredible, the small newt could very well replace the one on the bow of the ship, carved in wood with painstaking precision. Captain Rick squeezed the harpoon, taking aim well, but just as he reached out to throw it, one of his subordinates hit him. The harpoon skewered the sea several meters beyond the merboy and the rope to which it was attached, unrolling, caught on the medallion that the Captain had around his neck, breaking the chain and ending it in the sea. The little merboy followed the glitter of the medallion which sank quickly and dived to follow him, disappearing into the sea depths.<br/>
Rick stared at the spot where the merboy was gone, gritting his teeth in anger. He could not believe it, he had missed the opportunity to take a mermaid so careless as to have approached a warship.<br/>
Like a lightning bolt he aimed the flintlock gun at the head of the man who had hit him, who backed away prostrating himself in a thousand apologies. He started to pull the trigger, but dropped the weapon and the pirate sighed with relief, believing himself safe.<br/>
« Tie it to anchor and drop it halfway into the sea », he gave the order in a low voice and this made him even more frightening.<br/>
« No, c-captain! P-please, I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't do it on purpose! », the pirate screamed and spat, dragged away by three of his companions, but Captain Rick was already moving away towards his cabin, turning his back on the crew.<br/>
« When I get back, I want this ship to shine. A single spit out of place, a single fucking salt spray and becoming fish food will seem the best of the possible deaths », he growled in the middle of the staircase, but always in a low tone. The pirates remained motionless until the cabin door slammed shut and at that precise moment they sprang from all sides, each in his role. The party was over.<br/>
Every member of the crew knew that Captain Rick Sanchez was an excellent commander, a boarding under his orders was always a success and treasures accumulated were many, but pissing him off was very easy and very dangerous. Disobeying an order meant only a horrible death, the veterans had proven it more than once.</p><p>Rick closed the door behind him, slamming it. He had noticed that the boy had made a strange movement, as if he had sat up suddenly, but pretended not to have noticed it. Morty simulated indifference, rigidly eating small bites, but was betrayed by the hand that trembled so much that he had difficulty skewering food with a silver fork.<br/>
The captain passed by Morty to return to his seat and the boy stiffened even more, but said nothing, rather he grabbed the glass of wine in front of his plate and emptied it in one sip. Rick laughed in his warm, scratchy voice, also drinking the wine, watching the boy with interest. It seemed that all the anger he had felt a few minutes earlier had vanished, but Morty wasn't suspicious, too focused on what he had decided to do. His cheeks turned pink and he felt his muscles melt under the effect of alcohol.<br/>
« W-where did the other go… the guy who p-played before? », Morty asked, his leg swinging nervously under the table.<br/>
« To do its job », he cut the captain short, taking another long sip of wine. Although he was drinking a lot, he didn't seem to blame alcohol at all, while Morty was already dizzy.<br/>
« Will he c-come back? ».<br/>
« If you want to do a threesome, I'll send him to call right away », Rick winked eloquently.<br/>
Morty opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. He sprang to his feet, his face red with both wine and shame.<br/>
« N-no, I c-can satisfy you alone if I w-want », he approached Rick, who was watching him with keen interest. It was fun and curiously exciting to see the boy trembling with fear, but with a resolute look. The pirate pushed himself backwards with his chair, spreading his arms and leaning against the back, to make room for the boy who also emptied his glass and then sat astride him. He was so short that once seated on Rick he only touched the ground with his toes.<br/>
« M-make me do it… », Morty whispered, undoing the lanyards that tied the captain's shirt, who grabbed his buttocks with his huge hands, practically covering his entire butt, and brought him closer to him until he pressed the already hard member between his legs. The boy held his breath with a shiver, slowly passed his hands on Rick's bare chest and shyly brushed his lips, which folded into a smile. The pirate was very fast and with one hand he locked Morty's wrists in a very tight grip.<br/>
« We put this away, what do you say? You could be very hurt, lil’ fish… », with the other she took the knife that the boy had hidden in his trouser belt behind his back. They exchanged a glance: Rick's amused and excited in Morty's guilty and frightened one.<br/>
« Do you know how many try to kill me every day? », he passed the blade over the boy's neck, sliding it further and further down to the height of his stomach.<br/>
« I have a crew of thirty men who would like me dead one day and the other as well », he put the knife very slowly under the laces that tied Morty's shirt, which followed the pirate's movements without daring to move.<br/>
« Not to mention the entire state fleet that has been chasing me for years », with a rapid movement, the captain cut the laces and Morty found himself bare-chested. He held his breath, with goosebumps all over his body.<br/>
« It doesn't seem to me that you are really trying… », Rick whispered it on his lips, throwing the knife away and insinuating both hands under the boy's shirt, who, feeling his rough hands on his skin, arched his back imperceptibly.<br/>
« You still have a lot to learn ».<br/>
Morty clearly felt the pirate's huge cock press between his legs and a groan escaped him. It must surely be the fault of the alcohol, because it whipped up an unhealthy and exciting idea. He had always seen pirates as unscrupulous offenders, like money-hungry thieves, but he was seeing the other side of the coin up close. When he decided to enlist he never expected that they would put him to clean the toilets, he wanted to go up a grade, steer a ship, become powerful. He could try to ingratiate himself with the captain, he could take advantage of that opportunity…<br/>
Of course, there was a risk of making a horrible end, but he was on a fucking pirate ship in the middle of the fucking ocean. He had no choice.<br/>
He moved on the man, rubbing his erection and Rick made a guttural line, clasping his hands on Morty's hips.<br/>
« Learn w-what? To be a p-pirate l-like your men? », Morty felt the excitement growing, but it was nothing compared to Rick's.<br/>
That boy was testing his willpower, but he had to wait. Taking him by force would have been easy and he could have done it from the first moment, but the satisfaction of inducing him to take the initiative would have been priceless and he felt that he was succeeding. A little more patience…<br/>
« A pirate like my men? – he chuckled in his low and warm voice – No… a pirate like me. You would be feared and respected… », with a fluid movement the captain pulled off Morty's now unusable shirt, sliding it along the boy's clear shoulders and throwing it on the ground. Morty moaned in surprise, but made no resistance, not even when Rick grabbed his hair behind the back of his neck, forcing him to raise his neck and biting it under the jaw, barely sucking on smooth skin.<br/>
« At your every step everyone will tremble – he pulled his hair harder, continuing to kiss the boy's neck, who let out a trembling sigh – and at your every order everyone will obey like toy soldiers », Rick had completely subjugated him, felt the boy's body melt at his touch, had stopped shaking and was visibly horny. Not as much as he, however. The man gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to fuck him immediately. He had to wait a little longer, he wanted to hear him say it, it wasn't enough for him to speak.<br/>
It was no different from the boarding done that morning: he was studying every move to make it fall into his trap… and he was finally giving in.<br/>
« You want? Do you want to become my pirate? ».<br/>
Morty closed his eyes, at the mercy of that man. Did he want it? Hours before, he would rather have died, but now he was drunk, horny and totally, hopelessly fascinated by the idea of instilling terror, he could finally give orders and not receive them. Yes, he wanted it, he wanted to become like that man: attentive, calculating, charismatic, frightening, seductive.<br/>
Rick bit his chin, urging him to respond and Morty gave in, lowering his face, looking for the pirate's lips.<br/>
This time it was the man who stepped back, snapping his tongue in denial and the boy frowned, annoyed.<br/>
« Answer me, lil’ fish ».<br/>
« Y-yes… ».<br/>
« Yes how? ».<br/>
« Yes, C-Captain ».<br/>
Captain Rick sighed against Morty's mouth, biting his lower lip almost painfully, because holding back was always more difficult.<br/>
« Rule number one to be a good pirate – made the boy go down by himself – always, always obey – put a hand on his shoulder to make him kneel between his legs – to his Captain », he pulled his pants down, finally releasing the huge erection and Morty gasped. He would never have been able to take it all, not even trying. Rick grabbed his cock with his huge hand, touched himself to give vent to the desire and made an eloquent sign to the boy. Morty approached the member with wet lips, slowly licking the tip, causing Rick to shake with pleasure.<br/>
When he felt the boy's mouth completely wrap his chapel, sucking lightly, the pirate closed his eyes, abandoning himself on the back of the chair. She put her hands into his brown hair to dictate the rhythm, panting shamelessly. Morty was inexperienced, insecure, and this aroused a wave of uncontrollable pleasure in Rick, who was biting his lips or risked going crazy.<br/>
The boy was guided by the captain's hand, who pushed his head down further and further. He felt it in his throat and more than once he risked choking, which seemed to send the captain into ecstasy. Hearing the man moan like that was making him horny so much that he lowered his pants to masturbate, panting too, his voice muffled by the cock that came and went.<br/>
Rick pulled his wet, throbbing member out of Morty's mouth, whose lips were red and swollen, and sprang to his feet, freeing the table in front of him with impatient gesture, making everything end up on the ground with a thunderous sound of broken dishes. He took the boy with arrogance, made him sit on the table, tearing off his already lowered pants, and pounced on his lips as if he wanted to devour him.<br/>
Morty clung to his thighs around his waist, rubbing his cock against the pirate's – the difference in size between the two was considerable – who grunted biting the boy's neck and shoulder, leaving evident red marks. Rick was uncontrollable and pulled Morty to himself just enough to make space between his buttocks, putting an erection still wet with saliva in between, ready to penetrate him.<br/>
The cabin door swung open suddenly and, almost at the same instant it opened, a gunshot fired which pierced the wood of the jamb.<br/>
« Sorry, Captain! We believed… those noises… », on the door there was a corpulent man with a rather shocked air and whitened when he realized what he had interrupted. Rick kept the still steaming flintlock gun pointed at the door, with his other arm wrapping Morty's shoulders possessively, like an animal protecting his food and that he had no intention of sharing with anyone.<br/>
His gaze was terrifying.<br/>
« The next one who dares to disturb me will be skinned alive and I'll make a new jacket with my skin », he growled. The pirate immediately began to mumble excuses, closing the door forcefully and disappearing at the speed of light.<br/>
Morty looked at Rick, wrapped in his arms, but this time he wasn't scared, he was spellbound. This was what he wanted. He wanted authority, he wanted to be respected and feared.<br/>
The captain threw the gun on the table and closed his eyes to contain the anger, but the boy moved slightly, sliding Rick's cock between his buttocks, impatient.<br/>
« And w-what will you do to me, Captain? », he murmured persuasively. Rick pushed Morty backwards, making him lie on the table.<br/>
« Second rule for being a good pirate », he grabbed his thighs to draw him to him, with a magnetic, hungry gaze.<br/>
« Never provoke your Captain », he pushed it inside him, enjoying every inch that sank into him. He was tight, warm and resisting ... he was damned irresistible. Morty narrowed his eyes, biting his lips in pain, and began to touch himself again, moaning with pleasure, his face red with embarrassment and desire, his body hot and sweaty under the pressure of the pirate. That was too much for Rick. He had tried to be gentle, resisted being brutal, but seeing the boy masturbate like that, wet like a virgin and looking him in the eye while continuing to challenge him, was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him.<br/>
And he had made many.<br/>
He squeezed him by the hips and pushed him in all the way, no longer holding back, giving powerful blows with the pelvis. The boy put his hand in front of his mouth to stifle his voice, but Rick moved it impatiently, lowering himself on him.<br/>
« Scream as much as you can, Morty… I want everyone outside to hear… », panted the pirate with a perverse grin, increasing the rhythm of the thrusts and replacing the boy's hand with his to masturbate him. His hand was so large that he could take Morty's erection in full. At that point Morty could no longer restrain himself, not even wanting, and almost hoped that his screams would attract someone, that some crewmember would enter again, so that he could see Rick's anger again, that scary, dangerous look…<br/>
He came into the hand of his captain, trembling with pleasure and pain, in an overwhelming orgasm.<br/>
« Did I order you to come, lil’ fish? ».<br/>
Rick stuck his sperm-stained fingers in his mouth and Morty licked and sucked them, looking into the pirate's eyes, he just left the time to make him turn on the table, putting him at ninety.<br/>
The more Morty screamed, the more Rick sank into him, pushing the rhythm of the thrusts, pressing his head against the table.<br/>
« Ask for forgiveness ».<br/>
« S-stop… I-I can't take it anymore… ».<br/>
« Stop? », Rick hit him sharply, dropping over him until he reached his ear.<br/>
« S-sorry… f-forgive me… ».<br/>
The captain gave another hit, stronger than the previous one.<br/>
« Sorry how? ».<br/>
« S-sorry Captain! ».<br/>
Satisfied, Rick started pushing again, but with less vigor, grabbing the boy and pulling him backwards. Without leaving him he sat down on the chair again, with Morty legs spread over him, back to chest. The pirate bit the boy between his shoulder and neck, leaving an infinite number of red and painful marks, getting closer to orgasm more and more. He would go on for hours, perhaps for days, because he would never be satisfied with that boy, but he took pity on him. As first time it could have been enough…<br/>
He let himself go to pleasure reaching orgasm, holding Morty tightly in his arms from behind, filling him with his hot seed, which with the last pushes began to pour on him, on his pants and on the chair on which they were. They both relaxed, one on top of the other, breathing slowly to catch their breath.<br/>
Morty could hardly remember dragging himself on the cot at the back of the cabin, exhausted by everything, both for the strong and contrasting emotions of the whole day, and for what had just happened. Between waking and sleeping, she heard the cabin door slam, then she collapsed into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>When Morty woke up, it was day. In reality he was still sleepy and felt sore everywhere, he would have had difficulty sitting for a long time. The sunlight came in through the stern windows, drawing strange plays of light on the wood of the floor. He heard voices outside, probably the crew was steering the ship, but a noise behind him made him jump.<br/>
« Get up, lil’ fish, you've slept too long », Rick's voice was low and authoritative. He blazed with shame, because he didn't know how to deal with him after the night they had spent. The fear he had had at first came back a little when he first saw him safely enter the cabin of the Jessica II commander. Within a few hours he had gone from wanting to kill him to being mercilessly fucked. She felt a bit of a bitch for allowing herself so easily…<br/>
He took a deep breath and sat up, still finding himself naked under the thin, rough blanket. He looked in Rick's direction, sitting at the table where they had dined the night before and then ... felt like a jolt in the stomach. Thinking about it was still exciting. The pirate rose from the table, placing the tools he was holding on the maps he was studying.<br/>
« Get dressed and let's go, I'll show you something », he left the room, leaving him alone dazed, sitting on the cot like an idiot. Beside him, on a crate, there were clean clothes thrown in bulk. He put on his white shirt, his trousers and found that there was a boarding saber very similar to Rick's, just smaller, well balanced for him. He tied it to his belt with a hint of pride and, taking another deep breath, he came out.<br/>
He was struck by the sunlight and shielded his eyes with his hand. He looked for the captain from above and saw him on the bridge, dispensing orders with his usual stoic calm. He had always been convinced that pirate ships were decadent, dirty, shabby ... but this was the cleanest and most well-kept ship he had ever seen. Even those of the Navy were not like that, perhaps only just built. In the distance he could see the land, so they were no longer on the high seas. A little bit his legs trembled, he didn't know what to do, but he took courage and went down the stairs with his head bowed, reaching the pirate. Maybe he was a little paranoid, but he felt everyone's eyes on him. When he was close to him, Rick raised his chin taking him between two fingers with a stern expression, forcing him to keep his head up, then put his hand on his shoulder, holding her possessively in front of the whole crew.<br/>
Morty thought it was not at all necessary for the captain to reiterate that it was his, given the obvious red marks on his neck and certainly everyone had heard everything the night before. He felt himself blushing again and started to lower his face, but Rick squeezed his hand on his shoulder and tried to stay with his head held high. The captain spoke, continuing a speech Morty had missed out on.<br/>
« … and we'll take two days, I want everything to be ready for the next assault. The merchant Joey is the richest and best protected, everything must go according to plan. I want Pancreas to the best of its ability. Dick – he turned to a corpulent and bald man – busy hiring new members, half a dozen should be enough. At work, everyone », he spoke the last words louder. Morty was amazed.<br/>
He expected much more aggressive words, but the captain had been calm, had given precise instructions. He could not understand the man's behavior, yet despite not having had to scream or threaten, everyone had moved after his words, heading for his own tasks. Was that what Rick wanted to see? How to manage a crew better?<br/>
« Come on, Morty ».<br/>
He got out of his thoughts, almost dragged by the pirate by the shoulder up the stairs that led to the stern, where there was the helm. Rick pointed to the fine and polished wooden rudder, almost brilliant in the rays of the sun. Morty grabbed it and Rick took off his captain's hat, putting it on the boy's head. It was large and a little fell on his face.<br/>
« Show me what you can do, lil’ fish ».</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thanks to Yusunaby fot this beautiful drawing!!<br/>
https://twitter.com/Yusurelia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>